Talk:Bluebell Flames
Harmless fire? Where is it canonically stated that these flames do not burn? Because the main page picture seems to suggest the opposite (I've also never heard that they do this in my entire life). Snape also seemed pretty concerned when he detected the bluebell flames on him and Hermione used them to cook. Sources?? Green Zubat 00:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I always thought the idea that they didn't burn came from the fact that Hermione lifted them off of Snape and put them back into the jar (as far as my memory recalls). Also, Devil's Snare cannot stand fire or light touching it, so it's possible that it's the light of the flames and not the heat that did so. However, you raise a point with the "Hermione-using-them-to-cook" idea (I'd be concerned, too, if I was trying to make sure the boy I was trying to protect didn't die, and all of a sudden there was a fire on my robes). Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:57, August 18, 2012 (UTC) - Well, this thought gave me so many suspicions that I went to check the 3 books where this spell is mentioned (#1, #2 and #7). The problem is that in the Russian version of the Philosopher, it's written that "those flames warmed up but didn't burn". The original version doesn't have the "didn't burn" part. But I personally believe that those flames really couldn't burn. After all, if we try to explain physically, burning happens when the fire releases HUGE amount of heat (warmth). We are told that the flames could warm up and be caried around safely in a jam jar. From here we can conclude that as the flames didn't shatter the jar with their heat, then they're not capable of burning. And besides, if this spell had burning capabilities, the inside of the jar would become black, as often happens if you try to put a glass on a fire!!! :) Cheers! -StormUnicorn95 Lumos Solem and Bluebell Flames Is there a possibility that the incantation for the Bluebell Flames is Lumos Solem. This article's infobox image and the Lumos Solem article's infobox image appears as almost the same. The Bluebell Flames appears as bright blue, almost white. Lumos Solem appears to be white with a blue shine. --Danniesen 20:54, February 13, 2012 (Denmark) :No, I think Lumos Solem was just the films replacement, as bluebell flames weren't in it at all. Jayden Matthews 20:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Bluebell flames are, well, flames, whereas Lumos Solem makes fire (EDIT: I meant light). So no. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 20:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Incantation I saw on a website that the incantation is Caeruleus Inflamarae. I don't think this is confirmed by JK Rowling however. What do you think? Can we write that this is merely a possible incantation? Please reply. Oerk (talk) 01:40, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :It's fanon. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 04:31, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. :Oerk (talk) 03:36, August 29, 2015 (UTC)